The Arctic Demon - Fairy Tail's Ice Fox dark path
by MistahWompah
Summary: Excommunicated for his own safety, Naruto falls to his dark side in his confusion and despair. Where will this path lead him? And will he be lost forever? Starts at chapter 13 of Fairy Tail's Ice Fox. Rated M for blood and gore. Updates will be slow...


**I won't be updating this for a while. I decided to upload it sooner rather than later so I didn't forget about it because I am forgetful. Updates will be MUCH slower than my other stories, after all this is a deviation from Fairy Tail's Ice fox so I don't want to get ahead of it. If you're wondering WHY Naruto changed so quickly (If you are then you probably haven't read Ice Fox) It is because Naruto has split personalities.**

Naruto froze. Excommunication? Surely he didn't deserve this. "What? Why!?" Naruto demanded.

"It is the best solution," Makarov said regretfully. He couldn't look the boy in the eye. He hadn't done anything wrong at all but it was for his safety.

Naruto had fought somebody who he considered his brother at the ruins of his home village. The man was Itachi Uchiha. He worked under the magic council as a ninja, who were essentially their connection to the world of dark mages. They weren't naïve they knew that this was a necessary evil: there were some people who just needed to die for the safety of the world. This was a way to do it without tarnishing their reputation. The ninjas also kept track of the world of dark mages besides doing the magic council's dirty work.

Itachi was one of, if not, their best ninja. Losing him was a massive blow to them and they were furious that he was killed by a mage of the troublesome Fairy Tail no less. They wanted Naruto's head. Or maybe him to replace Itachi, who the hell knew?

Makarov knew Naruto didn't want that life; excommunicating him was way to protect him from their grasp. He was truly sorry. _'He's gone through so much… can I really do this to him?' _Makarov thought in worry.

"The magic council want your head," the old man told Naruto bluntly. "Excommunicating you will keep you out of their grasp. They are targeting Fairy Tail, but if you weren't a part of a guild it would be much harder to find you,"

Naruto listened with a stoic face. _'I know it is for the best but I feel betrayed…' _he thought inwardly. "Whatever," Naruto dismissed outwardly. Makarov frowned at his short response.

"You do understand what I am going to do, don't you," Makarov questioned the boy.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied uncaringly. "What does it matter? Everything and everybody I care about just goes anyway. I'm used to it."

A wave of guilt crashed through Makarov. It was true. Anything he had that was good was torn away from him abruptly when he got it. He was a smart boy, though. Surely he understood that what needed to be done, needed to be done. He cursed his job as a guild master. He always had to make difficult decisions.

Makarov put a hand on his shoulder, "We're still here for you," he comforted. Naruto just shrugged the hand away.

"Are you, now? Doesn't really feel like it to me," Naruto retorted bitterly.

"Narut-,"

"Just leave me alone." Makarov frowned sadly, tearing up a bit. Naruto was going through a hard time now and he just made it harder for him. Walking out of the treehouse with none of his usual joyous bounce visible, a lone tear slipped down his face.

'_I'm sorry' _He thought, leaving Naruto to rest. Naruto didn't even blink; he just sat on the bed motionlessly. He didn't deserve this at all. What the hell would he do now? _'Damm you, Itachi. You're such a selfish bastard. I'm glad you're dead,' _He thought viciously.

No.

'_I shouldn't be thinking like that…' _Naruto thought. He gingerly touched his eye… no Itachi's eye. He may resent the man but it was his eye and something that would never leave him. He couldn't deactivate the sharingan: a constant reminder that the eye wasn't his at all.

It wouldn't ever leave him; it couldn't die and it couldn't run away. _'Whether I hate him or I love him, it is irrelevant. It is the only thing in this world that won't leave me.' _Naruto realised. That's right: he didn't need anybody else. They were just a burden and they'd just leave. No, he'd rely on himself from now on.

No, not just on himself; he had Itachi whether he liked it or not. He was a permanent part of him now, Itachi wouldn't leave… no he wouldn't.

Even if he lost Itachi's eye, he'd have the scar over his eye and he would never be able to forget where it came from.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, old and new nightmares plaguing his sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Naruto stood in his 5 year old form; there was only death and destruction around him. There was nothing else. His whole village, gone. His parents, gone. His reason for living, gone. There was no point in carrying on. He'd just wander around until he died, like a pathetic dog._

_And wander around he did, endless days of nothing, armed only with a short sword in his hand. He had no idea how to use it, but it made him feel safe. What was with this rain? The whole forest was isolated, not a speck of life lingered there. Leafless trees reaching around like decrepit arms, dead leaves littered the floor like a polluted city and a sinister mist haunted the atmosphere._

_5 presences: that's what Naruto could feel subconsciously. He could always sense others. He had no idea how he could do it._

"_We found a kid on his own here?" A voice called out from behind him. He was wearing some sort of weird uniform that covered up all his facial features. Four other men appeared, wearing identical clothing to the other man. Naruto couldn't really see what they were wearing though; they just looked like silhouettes to him._

"_Tch… he's nothing much but we might as well take him," One of the men sneered. Naruto would usually have just let them take him… but what was this? He didn't want to go? His back straightened out and he held the sword out in front of him. He couldn't let them take him!_

_Was this… survival instinct? Charging forward he only saw red. There was a lot of blood… was this him bleeding? Staring at the blood stained sword in his hand he decided that he couldn't feel any wounds on him. Then who's blood was it?_

_The blonde looked down and saw five bodies on the ground. Did he do that? It must have been. He looked up at the sky in the middle of all the bodies holding his sword loosely in his hand. The rain washed the blood away, making it look diluted._

_He just killed five people. He didn't know the seriousness of this act, but he couldn't bring himself to care. People die all the time right? What makes them any different?_

_Glancing down again, he saw the bodies disperse into crows and swarm him. Raising his arms up in defense, they pecked at him viciously, turning to the side he saw his shishou watching without a care in the world. Turning to the other side he saw all of Fairy Tail doing the same._

_Naruto felt a rare surge of anger. 'I guess it was all a lie. In the end, I'm on my own,'_

_**Dream end**_

Naruto shot up in a cold sweat. He clutched his head in pain. He had to go. He looked around and saw it was the middle of the night. Shrugging off his blankets, he used requip magic to put on some clothes. It was just a plain T-Shirt jeans and shoes combination. He'd get changed properly at his apartment.

He walked through the pitch black streets by memory alone, holding his right eye. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it ached. It ached so much, but he had to go. Finally reaching his apartment, he stumbled through the door and promptly threw himself on his bed so he could get at least a little bit of rest.

Deciding, that it would be best if he left in the morning, he laid there open eyed for hours on end left to his own thoughts. First he was bitter, but now he just didn't feel anything. He didn't care at all. He didn't care about anybody or anything. Emotions were no good. He had to be cold, just like the ice.

His thoughts dwelled on what he should do. Could he join the shinsengumi? Nah, that wasn't his thing; he didn't want to be a part of anything and he could not give a damn about justice. Maybe he could fight them? No, that would be foolish. He didn't need anybody, but an ally never hurt. Maybe he could do a few assassinations for them? Yeah, that sounded good. Might be fun anyway.

He would just settle for being a wanderer. He'd seek out strong opponents and show that he didn't need anybody.

"Well, except for you, nii-san," he whispered to nobody. "You won't leave me, will you nii-san?"

What was the first thing he needed to do then? Naruto stared up at his ceiling.

"A new sword," he thought out loud. A new sword was a good idea. Using yukianesa felt like he was still relying on his master. The sword wasn't a part of his body, it could leave at any time… no no, he couldn't have that. He needed his own strength.

He smirked darkly.

"I'll get one, one way or another." He muttered to himself, blocking fresh rays of light from his room. Realising it was morning he stood up and stretched. He decided to put everything that was worth keeping in his requip space, and leave the note and the keys to the apartment for his landlord. Walking out of the building, wearing a different set of clothes, he didn't look back.

He wore a blood red headband on his forehead that was tilted to it covered his right eye and a black facemask that went up to his nose. Under a loose black hooded haori that ended mid thigh, he wore a loose black kimono to that was tied low and exposed his chest and most of his torso. On his arms were crimson armguards that had black fingerless gloves underneath them and a random katana's hilt was poking out of the haori. He wore matching dark trousers, tucked into the same shin high sandals he always wore.

"Let's get going, shall we, nii-san?" He declared, lone visible eye glowing red.

Walking towards the train station with his hood up, he stuck to the shadows, very few people noticing him. He had some of his belongings slung over his shoulders so anybody that did see him just assumed that he was a travelling mage.

After buying his ticket, he stepped on to the train without a sound and walked into a carriage. Sitting down next to a familiar man, he looked to the side.

"Hello, Saitou," he greeted. The man wore a standard policeman's outfit, had slicked back black hair, a triangular thin face and yellow eyes. The man looked at him cautiously.

"Who are you?" He asked testily. Not many people knew his name. Naruto looked in his direction, revealing his face underneath the hood. The man smirked.

"Wow, you look different, brat," he remarked.

"Yes," Naruto replied simply. "Things change," he muttered. Saitou raised an eyebrow but did not comment on his attitude change.

"What are you doing out so early?"

Naruto stared at him with a blank expression. "I'm just wandering around," he replied coolly.

"Oh, won't your guild be wondering where you are?" Saitou asked a bit condescendingly.

"No," Naruto blandly said.

"And why is that?" the wolf like man asked curiously..

"I don't have a guild."

"Oh, you left?"

"Something like that," Naruto grunted. Saitou gave a sly smirk.

"Oh? You could always join my pack of wolves," the man offered.

"Nope," Naruto denied. "If you have anything you need doing, I don't mind helping but I don't want to be a part of anything," Saitou gave him a dead stare.

"Oh is that so? Why would you do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because, then I'd have something to do."

"What do you gain from it?" Saitou tested.

"Nothing but pure amusement if nothing else, I don't want your money," Naruto waved off. Saitou looked at him intently.

"I have my pride. I don't expect people to do things for free for me… you don't want my money? How about I teach you something?" Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Like what?"

"Shadow transportation magic," he replied. "I don't know what the hell happened to you and I don't care but I get the feeling you are going to need it with the way you are acting."

Naruto pondered the offer. "Sure, I guess," Naruto replied. "When are you going to teach me this then?"

Saitou paused in thought before deciding. "Whenever you're ready."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I'm doing something now so I'll give you this," Naruto said, throwing him a communication lacrima that appeared in his hand with a handy use of requip magic. "And I'll contact you once I'm done."

Saitou nodded. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Naruto fiddled with his sword hilt a bit.

"Looking for a new sword," he answered. "I'm actually looking for Muramasa…"

Saitou's eyes grew wide. "Muramasa? His swords are dangerous…" he warned. Saitou couldn't see it, but Naruto's grin grew bloodthirsty. "He doesn't make them anymore."

"Yes, but I doubt he just threw away all the ones he had made before," Naruto said in a dark tone.

"He won't give you one…" Saitou stated calmly. Naruto laughed.

"No… no he won't," he smirked. Saitou looked at the boy, surprised. He did not expect that response but he had a feeling on what Naruto was about to do. Oh well, Muramasa was a madman anyway. There was no big loss there… the sword smith had outlived his purpose anyway since he no longer made swords.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Makarov frowned as he saw the bed in Porlyusica's house was empty. Naruto had gone: this was not good. He had gone with bitter feelings, what if he gave in to his darkness? _'I had intended to try and sort this out now…' _He clenched his fists as tears rolled down his cheeks. _'I'm sorry, Naruto,'_

Seeing that he wasn't going to find Naruto in the tree house he went back to the guild. Not before spreading out his senses to the whole of Magnolia. No… Naruto had gone.

Makarov arrived at the guild with a downcast face. A lot of the guild members had noticed and they flocked to the old man.

"What's wrong, master," Erza asked. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Cana looked at him expectantly.

"It's Naruto… I excommunicated him," he revealed making them all gasp.

"What did he do?" Erza asked immediately. She had recovered from the initial shock. Makarov looked down guiltily.

"Nothing," He admitted. A crying Mira growled.

"What do you mean, nothing!?" She shouted. "You can't go excommunicating people for no reason!" This gained the whole guild's attention.

"Do you think I did it because I wanted to? No! It was for his own safety!" She protested. Mira glared at him with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"For his own safety!? What sort of master abandons their members to the wolves when they need it!?" She protested, running off.

"He's already gone!" Makarov said hastily, stopping Mira from searching futilely. Her magic spiked and a dark aura emanated from her.

"What do mean he's gone?" she asked. Makarov sighed.

"He left in the middle of the night," Makarov revealed. Mira punched a hole in the wall. _'Damn it! How can he leave without saying anything?' _She thought angrily. She hadn't even had a chance to make things better between them. Before he left for his fight with Itachi, she had gotten mad and called him an asshole. She was angry that she couldn't even patch things up.

A lot of the guild backed off but Natsu didn't. Fire poured off his form as his veins became more pronounced.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Makarov ordered but the pink haired boy glared at the elderly master.

"Calm down? He was family, how could you abandon him!?" Natsu roared. He couldn't understand why Naruto had to leave if he didn't do anything wrong. Naruto couldn't leave until Natsu finally beat him!

Makarov simply composed himself and walked away from Natsu. Even though it was for Naruto's sake, Makarov couldn't help but feel that Natsu was right.

The whole guild fell into a silence. The blonde was a valued member of the guild and he was family. They would miss him but he could still visit, right? Most understood Makarov's decision even if they did not know what he was being protected from. If Naruto had to be protected then it was clearly something big.

Mira had lond stormed off; her siblings and, surprisingly, Erza had chased after her. The guild slipped into a solemn mood as they thought about their lost member.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood in front of a mid sized shack in the middle of the countryside. His hood of his Haori was down and a crazed grin spread over his face underneath the fabric of his mask.

"Shall we go, nii-san?" he asked to himself in a crazed voice. "Yes… we'll get one, nii-san. Who knows? We might have some fun in the process, nii-san!" laughing maniacally to himself. He stepped forward, his cold and calm mask slipped back on his face. It hid the insanity of his darker side well.

He knocked on the door with his knuckles firmly. Waiting for a bit, he felt the aura of some of his blades from inside the building… _'Oh… we're so close nii-san!' _he thought excitedly.

The door opened slightly to reveal a man with scruffy blonde hair, wearing grey traditional Japanese clothes. His black eyes shifted around anxiously and he had bags under neath his eyes. Seeing Naruto he zoomed in on him internally and saw the sword poking through the boy's haori.

"I'm sorry, I don't make swords anymore…" he said in a fast voice and then went to close the door. The door was blocked by Naruto's foot and the boy gave him a disinterested stare.

"Why would you need to make a sword, when you have some perfectly fine ones in there?" he asked in a bland voice. "I'm willing to pay – so why don't you sell me one?"

Muramasa shook his head quickly. "No, they are not for sale," he denied.

Naruto nodded. "I see, truly a shame," he said in a _regretful _tone but he didn't really seem regretful at all. He concentrated magic in his hand and punched the door. As soon as it came into contact with his fist, the part he hit turned into ice and shattered. He plunged his arm through the door and grabbed the man by his shirt. He pulled him in as his body smashed against it.

"I really, really wanted one," he pouted. The sword smith broke out of Naruto's grasp and a 5ft long nodachi appeared in his hand.

"You're not the first to come by for a sword," Muramasa growled. "I've killed all the others that have come to me. What makes you any different?"

Naruto didn't grace that with a response, he just pulled out his katana from his belt. Muramasa drew his blade and held it in front of him in a double handed grip.

Naruto grinned. "Show me and nii-san a good time!" Muramasa's eyes narrowed.

"Nii-san?" he questioned looking around. "There's nobody else here," he scoffed. Naruto didn't say anything, he just charged forward.

Muramasa stepped forward at the charging blonde and delivered a downward slash at him, taking full advantage of his blade's reach. Naruto dodged to the side, but Muramasa's blade tracked him to the side fluidly. Naruto deflected the strike, holding his sword to the side of him and unsheathing it so the blades could clash, but not fully unsheathing it.

Muramasa pressed his blade against Naruto's, but Naruto simply kicked him in the stomach seeing as he couldn't win a strength battle. Muramasa flew through the wall, sliding backwards like a man on ice. Naruto pursed him through the wall, using a battojutsu to clash against the sword smith's blade.

The room was small and only had a small table in the middle of it. Perfect. Muramasa didn't have enough room to swing that thing around properly.

Naruto with drew from the exchanged and stepped in closer to maximise the short range advantage he had.

"Snow flower storm," he muttered sending a barrage of sword strikes at Muramasa at blinding speeds. The older blonde could only hold his nodachi out in front of him sideways to guard. It barely worked as he came out of it with only a few shallow cuts.

As Muramasa was recovering, Naruto dropped his sheath from his right hand and grabbed his face in his palm and slammed him into the ground, causing a crater to form and the shack to fall down on them.

Wood surrounded them, leaving them open to nature. An Ice fox's head surrounded both of the blonde's forms. Muramasa hopped up and kicked Naruto away from him, sending him tumbling over a table. The sword smith pressed the advantage and thrusted his blade at Naruto.

Naruto had recovered from the tumle and saw the blade coming at him at the last second. Thinking quickly, he slammed his fist down on the table's edge and send it upwards to protect him. He could use magic, but he was having fun.

Muramasa's blade went through the table, slowing it down enough, so Naruto could dodge it. Naruto smirked underneath his mask and stabbed his blade through the table at an angle, impaling Muramasa.

Muramasa gaped as blood seeped from his stomach. He had been beaten? No, this wound wouldn't kill him. _'I won't lose' _he thought. Naruto pulled the blade from out of his stomach; the wound was deep, but not deep enough to kill him.

Naruto hopped over the table, still on guard. "Won't you change your mind? I'll ask you really nicely." Naruto said in a calm voice.

Muramasa replied in a shaky voice, "As if…I would give you one," he muttered "They are my pride and joy… beautiful tools made for killing," he said in a half insane voice.

"I promise that I'll take really good care of it," Naruto said on monotone, still managing to sound condescending, though.

Muramasa just spat at him. Naruto wiped it off his face nonchalantly. Naruto lifted up his headband and his sharingan spun.

"Nii-san, can you ask him please?" Naruto said to himself. "Thanks… if you didn't hear that, nii-san said 'Can you please give us a sword'," Naruto said in a childish voice.

Muramasa's eyes dulled and he nodded. "Yes…" he said rather robotically.

"That's very generous of you," Naruto decapitated him remorselessly. "I would have just taken it, but that wouldn't be polite. Would it?" Naruto said. He walked off into the rubble and picked up a blade after a lot of deliberation.

It was the length of a standard katana and it had red wrapping on the hilt. The guard was gold and circular with a fox head design on the top of it. The blade was silver and sharp. Naruto could feel the dark magic in it enhancing his cutting could only feel it when he touched it, though. That's why he chose it: so people didn't know he was wielding a Muramasa blade.

Naruto walked off, but turned back as he did so. "Amaterasu," he muttered, his sharingan eye forming into a pinwheel and a black flame shooting out of it. A drop of blood dribbled down his face from his eye. He felt almost completely drained from that. It was the first time he had ever used it. Panting slightly, he walked off stoically as the shack burned into nothingness. It would burn until there was nothing left and leave no evidence behind.

"We did well, nii-san," Naruto whispered walking off into the distance. As he walked he started laughing slowly. It picked up further and further into a full blown insane bellow of laughter.

He didn't know why he felt the urge to laugh. He didn't feel anything else, just an unexplainable urge to laugh. He felt no joy, no happiness, no satisfaction… he just felt alive. For the first time in his life he felt truly alive.

Perhaps he had to be bathing in the blood of his enemies to truly live?

**I wanted to show that Naruto had completely succumbed to his darker side so I made him just a little more... crazy. When he is talking yo his 'nii-san' he is actually talking to his sharingan if I hadn't made that clear. I hope you enjoyed the story: I certainly found Naruto fun to write. It might suck, it might not... who knows? I'll be happy to receive any feedback from you guys so... Feel free to review ^_^**


End file.
